Le monde est dévoré par l'ennui
by Lylwenn Shadow
Summary: "L'ennui dans ce monde, c'est que les idiots sont sûrs d'eux et les gens sensés pleins de doutes." Sherlock voulait juste une tasse de thé.


**Petit Os sans prétention.**

'Il est préférable de mourir de mort naturelle que d'ennui.'

* * *

><p><em>Es-tu mort ? SH.<em>

_Oui. JW_

_Si tu t'ennuies va acheter du lait. Laisse moi travailler. JW_

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme Sherlock reposa son téléphone sur la table basse et s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans les coussins du canapé. Du lait... John achetait toujours du lait. Il y avait deux briques de lait dans le réfrigérateur de Mme Hudson. Il ne buvait jamais son thé sans lait, ni sans sucre. Le seul thé qu'il buvait était celui de John, ou de Mme Hudson à l'occasion, mais il préférait celui de son colocataire. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le médecin rentre à l'appartement, ainsi il aurait son lait, son thé, et son John. Problème résolu.

Mais... Parce que oui, il y avait toujours un 'mais'... Mais John ne serait pas de retour à Baker Street avant dix-huit heures. Il était quinze heures trente quatre. Soit deux heures et vingt six minutes à attendre, ce qui était largement trop long au goût du détective. Sherlock pouvait être patient, très patient. Attendre n'était pas un problème en soit. Mais le détective s'ennuyait. Mortellement...

Pas d'enquêtes, pas de sujets de réflexion, pas de méchants à attraper... Moriarty ? Mort. La Femme ? Partie. Magnussen ? Mort.

Et Lestrade qui ne voulait même plus lui répondre... Cela faisait des jours qu'il encombrait sa messagerie. Même pas un os à se mettre sous la dent.

A ce rythme là il allait devenir dingue dans deux jours. Molly lui avait déjà envoyé les yeux de ses derniers 'patients', l'expérience touchait à son terme... Il devait encore attendre quelques jours pour établir le temps de coagulation.

Et Dieu seul sait où était son crâne... Mme Hudson l'avait encore caché, sous prétexte que ce dernier choquait les clients qui venaient les voir. Parce que oui, bien évidemment que c'est un crâne, humain qui plus est. Ou serait l'intérêt autrement ? Mais sans sujet de réflexion il n'aurait même pas de raisons de converser avec son ami...

Il devait sûrement être dans le placard du rez-de-chaussé, derrière le pot de farine. Mais le simple fait de descendre les escaliers pour le récupérer le fatiguait d'avance.

La ville était silencieuse, tellement silencieuse... Par tous les diables, était-il donc le seul à s'ennuyer de la sorte ? Tous les criminels étaient partis faire un bowling ou quoi ? Quelle genre de futilité pouvait bien occuper la populace en cet après-midi de Novembre ?

Une petite explosion, un vol à main armée, juste un petit kidnapping... Il ne demandait pas la lune ! Juste quelque chose d'intéressant ! Il pouvait d'ores et déjà sentir ses neurones ralentir, son cerveau s'apaiser... Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il détestait plus que ça ! Le smiley le narguait, juste au dessus de sa tête, avec son sourire arrogant et moqueur. Sa main la démangeait mais John avait pris son arme avec lui. Depuis que le médecin avait découvert le 'petit' secret de son épouse celui-ci se montrait extrêmement prudent. A croire que finir dans un bûcher l'avait enfin convaincu de la détérioration de ce monde.

Londres, pareil à un immense cloaque...

Il était tant que John le comprenne.

Et en parlant de John... Sherlock rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et repris son téléphone de la petite table en bois. Seize heures dix-huit. Pas de nouveaux messages. Pas de Lestrade quémandant son aide sur une affaire, un John trop occupé avec des idiots suffisamment stupides pour tomber malades, même Mycroft était aux abonnés absents.

Toutefois il n'allait pas se plaindre sur ce dernier point. Pour ce qu'il en savait son grand frère avait une réunion officielle des plus importantes avec le Premier Ministre Britannique. D'après ce que Sherlock avait compris, Mycroft devait se rendre en Corée du Sud de manière officieuse. Deux versions inintéressantes au possible...

A défaut de l'énerver son frère l'ennuyait... Déceptions constantes.

Toujours allongé dans son canapé, Sherlock commençait à avoir soif. Il voulait son thé. Il beugla après sa logeuse mais se souvint avec un temps de retard qu'elle était partie fricoter avec le voisin depuis une bonne heure. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui dire qu'il était marié avec une avocate d'Oxford. Au moins Mme Hudson serait disponible pour lui faire son thé.

Il hésita un instant à se lever du canapé pour élever sa frustration au rang d'art en faisant pleurer son Stradivarius mais renonça aussi tôt à cette idée. A quoi bon faire s'époumoner son violon si Mme Hudson n'est pas là pour s'en plaindre ? A quoi bon tirer dans le mur si son colocataire n'est pas là pour l'engueuler ?

Seize heures trente quatres.

Dans peu de temps il allait se mettre à hurler sur les passants, les maudissant pour avoir eu le malheur de passer sur son trottoir. Où était passée la bonne époque où les fenêtres explosaient sans raison ?

Avec un ultime grognement il se releva et reprit possession de son téléphone. S'il y avait une personne au monde capable de l'occuper, c'était bien lui.

_C'est bon, j'ai ramené du lait, tu peux rentrer maintenant. SH_

_Je sais que tu mens Sherlock. Es-tu seulement sorti du canapé ? JW_

_Bien sûr, après une ballade champêtre dans le parc je suis allée boire un verre avec Mycroft. SH_

_Je serais à l'appartement dans une heure. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai des patients. JW_

_Diagnostique : Rhume. Et dire que je pensais que tu étais un bon médecin. SH_

Pas de réponses. Pourquoi John avait ce besoin constant de travailler ? Surtout à cette période de l'année... De vieilles dames qui aiment se plaindre, des enfants bruyants, des personnes dégoutantes... Mais quel ennui !

Sherlock en serait presque jaloux. Pourquoi John passait-il des journées entières auprès d'eux ? C'était d'un ridicule...

Même l'argent n'était plus une excuse valable, Mycroft lui avait fait plus ou moins comprendre qu'il s'occupait de payer leur loyer. Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une collocation dans ce cas-là ? Parce que c'était John bien sûr. Qui ne voudrait pas vivre avec John ? Sherlock reconnaissait sans problème qu'il était légèrement trop possessif quand il pensait à son ami. En même temps, quand ne l'était-il pas ?  
>Il avait fallu qu'il meurt pour que John prenne un peu d'indépendance grâce à Mary. Il avait disparu pendant deux ans et il était trop tard pour chasser cette femme comme il avait fait fuir les dizaines de conquêtes du médecin.<p>

Sherlock s'était donc approprié le couple. Mr&Mme Psychopathe. Cette formulation de Magnussen l'avait passablement énervé tant cette description était fausse, l'homme s'était trompé et cela avait causé sa mort. Le seul malade dans toute cette histoire c'était lui. Un sociopathe hautement qualifié... Mais il n'était pas un psychopathe, contrairement à Charles Augutus Magnussen. Il avait aussi des doutes au sujet de Mycroft, mais lui non. Il savait ce qu'il était.

Reprenant son téléphone en main il hésita un instant à lui téléphoner directement. Mais non, mauvaise idée. Autant les textos amusaient John, mais l'appeler pour ne rien dire l'aurait passablement énervé. Et si John était énervé il irait directement chez Mary sans passer par Baker Street. Et ça c'était hors de questions.

_Savais-tu que le dosage des facteurs de coagulation était en corrélation avec le temps de reptilase ainsi que du taux de prothrombien présent dans l'hémostase secondaire ? SH_

_Il te reste moins d'une heure pour enlever les morceaux humains présents dans le frigo ! Bon sang Sherlock, j'ai fait les courses hier, tu vas tout contaminer ! JW_

Un micro-sourire échappa au détective.

_Et où veux-tu que je les mette ? Mme Hudson ne veut plus que j'utilise son bac à légumes. SH_

_Alors arrête de demander à Molly de t'en rapporter, c'est absolument répugnant. JW_

_C'est une expérience John. SH_

_Je viens de partir du cabinet, je serais là dans dix minutes, j'espère que tu n'as pas mis le feu au four à micro-onde cette fois-ci. JW_

_Méfie toi du chauffeur de taxi. SH_

_Tu sais bien que c'est devenu une habitude. Et non Sherlock ce n'est pas drôle ! JW_

Avec un soupir de contentement Sherlock reposa son téléphone sur la table basse et attendit tranquillement son ami. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le craquement caractéristique des escaliers confirma son arrivée.

Le détective ne bougea pas d'un pouce, allongé de tout son long dans le canapé, ses doigts légèrement croisés les uns contres les autres dans un simulacre de prière. Son visage de marbre ne tressaillit pas quand la porte grinça, ses yeux restèrent fermés malgré l'arrivée du médecin. Il ne dormait pas, il faisait simplement le vide. John ne s'en étonna même pas. Il se contenta d'enlever son manteau et de s'asseoir, avec un soupir de fatigue, dans son fauteuil habituel.

"Thé ?" Proposa-t-il nonchalamment.

"Plus de lait." Répondit le détective.

"Je vais voir si on peut en emprunter à Mme Hudson." Fil-il, tout en se levant.

"Je t'accompagne."


End file.
